


In the name of my dad's boxing gloves

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Swearing, cursing, dumpsters, rotten and mouldy food, too much bad words for innocent eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fury was a stupid shit.Clint kept on cursing in his thoughts.AND he almost got an heart attack.But only almost.





	In the name of my dad's boxing gloves

 

Three things you don't want to see at 3.42 a.m. in the morning:

One of your teammates watching a porno and masturbating him- or herself (Never again).

A at least one year old rotten and mouldy tuna sourcrout strawberry cream sandwich in the fridge (Who?!?- What?!?!?!- Where?!!!?!!?!).

A unconscious man laying in a dumpster. (Are you serious?)

From where did the man fucking came from?!

And how did he end up in the stupid dumpster?!!!?!?!

Wait- Are ther- How many bruises had the man?

Clint kept on cursing in his thoughts as he found a beaten up unconscious man with fucking many bruises in his dumpster early in the morning after he came back home from his stupid mission he had to solve because Fury was a stupid shit.

"Oh dear god! If I had to choose between this shit and this weird tuna sandwich last week I would have prefered the tuna sandwich."

After some more cursing the archer climbed annoyed in the stinky dumpster and tried to lift the other guy. Painfully Clint carried the fucking heavy man out - what the crap did the son of a bitch eat?! - and brought him up into his flat.

"I really should emigrate. American motherfuckers are just stealing my nerves."

Searching for the first aid kit Clint didn't noticed the man waking up and groaning loudly so he almost got an heart attack as he found the stranger sitting on HIS couch and - DID THE ASSHAT SNOOP AROUND IN HIS FLAT?!

With a loud bang whatever Clint had held a moment ago fell down on the floor as the spy ran angrilly to the 'snooping asshat'.

"Hey Asshat! Stop snopping in my flat! That is my private stuff you are holding in your hands!"

Mister Stranger laid confused down Clints teddy bear turning his head in the archers direction.

But he didn't care to look in his rescuer eyes.

At least Clint though that.

"You know it's not polite not to look in the eyes of your conversational partner, don't you?"

"Excuse me for not seeing on what things I was laying on while waking up and not being able to use my eyes like some other not impaired persons who can actually see. I am also sorry for ruining your morning by landing fucking beaten up in your shitty dumpster that wasn't cleared for more than seven months. Not only you had planned this morning differently.", remarked the motherfucker very sarcastic with annoyance dripping in waterfalls from his rough voice as he also stood up giving Clint his best 'Do not even try to challenge me Shithead' face.

Processing the said words Clint questioned the stranger if he had just helped a beatenuo BLIND guy who landed in his dumpster.

"Yeah, you did. And now let me fucking go home before I beat the shit out of your stupid bird brain. I may be mot able to see but I can throw a frickin punch and you don't wan to witness me losing my already quick temper."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes I am threatening you in the name of my dad's boxing gloves."


End file.
